the_kratt_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Whale of a Squid
Whale of a squid is a Wild Kratts episode in which viewers experience the force of pressure first hand and join the giant squid and sperm whale in the mysterious depths.Wild Kratts Episodes. Retreived 30 Nov 2014 Official Synopsis The Kratt brothers are taking Aviva’s submarine prototype out for a test drive when the vehicle gets sucked into a battle between a Sperm whale and Giant squid, spiraling down into the depths. Episode Summary Chris and Martin go on a whale-watching expedition, finding fin whales after hearing their spouting. They explain whales’ breathing patterns before transitioning into the animated portion with the words, “Imagine if we had whale powers and could join whales wherever they go and do whatever they do.” The Wild Kratts take Aviva’s new amphi-sub for a test drive, watching for wildlife as they go. Aviva is excited with their positive report while she works on a robot arm to add to the sub. Martin prefers the exploration valves because they help him pet arrow squids, although one of the squids flattens its beak against the sub. The amphi-sub is designed to explore the deep sea, specifically to follow a sperm whale. Suddenly a baby Sperm Whale, later named Bumper, and his mom appear and spin the sub around. Inspired, Aviva begins work on a Sperm Whale creature power suit. Bumper’s mom breaks the sub’s windows with her echolocation, then eats some of the squid. The whales surface to breath, drenching Jimmy and Koki. Koki lists some of the dangers whales face, including killer whales, ghost nets, and giant squid. The whales and the brothers prepare for a deep dive in search of bigger squid. They descend into the twilight zone, before encountering a giant squid with a giant eye. The squid attacks Bumper, who sends a distress call to his mom. Bumper’s mom head-butts the squid, and they become locked in a battle. Martin gets covered in squid slime. Koki warns the brothers that they are nearing collapse depth due to the immense pressure, but Chris doesn’t want to miss watching the battle. Suddenly the sub controls stop working and the sub begins to sink. Aviva uses the robot arm to pull the sub up, saving them just in time. As the whale and squid creature power suits finish, the brothers use DNA from items lost in the battle to activate the power suits. Martin gets the squid suit and Chris gets the whale suit. While the brothers try to get into the water, Aviva explains the difference between arms and tentacles. Chris and Martin have a mini-battle, before realizing that they need to get down to see the real one. As they watch the struggle, they notice a ghost net enclosing Bumper’s mom. She begins to sink, leaving the brothers worried about her and her son. Bumper can’t go below the twilight zone because of his smaller size, so Chris monitors him with his sonar. Bumper’s mom sinks into an undersea canyon, so Martin pulls her up while Chris pushes. Chris notices a squid about to attack Bumper, so he heads up to rescue him. He finds out that the squid is actually a colossal squid and gets really worried. Martin has trouble pulling Bumper’s mom farther without Chris’s help, and begins to sink again. Chris sends a blast of sound towards the squid, temporarily stunning it. The squid grabs Chris and tries to squish him. Chris unsuccessfully tries to shake the squid off. Both brothers are now in desperate situations, as Chris is almost squished by the squid’s spinning hooks and Martin and Bumper’s mom fall into the volcanic canyon. Martin notices giant gas-filled rocks hurtling towards him and realizes that he can use them to get him back up. Martin tries to interfere with the colossal squid’s fight with Chris, but ends up becoming part of it. Bumper and a male sperm whale both send massive sound waves towards the mass of creatures, stunning the squid and freeing everyone. The bull sperm whale eats the squid, and everyone pushes the mother sperm whale to the surface. Aviva removes the ghost net with the robot arm. The sperm whale family swims away and the brothers de-animate themselves. The brothers explain the difference between toothed and baleen whales and watch humpback whales eating plankton List of Species Seen Fin Whale Humpback Whale Arrow Squid (Animated) Amphipods (Animated) Sperm Whale (Animated) Giant Squid (Animated) Colossal Squid (Animated) Killer Whale (Mentioned) Blue Whale (Mentioned) Beluga Whale (Mentioned) Bottlenosed Dolphin (Mentioned) Minke Whale (Mentioned) Creature Powers Used Sperm Whale power disc Giant Squid power disc References Category:Wild Kratts Episode Category:Episodes